Marion Davies
Brooklyn, New York, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción = 22 de septiembre de 1961 ( ) |lugar de defunción = Hollywood, California, Estados Unidos de América |imdb = 0203836 }} Biografía Marion Cecelia Douras nació en la ciudad de Brooklyn, New York, el 3 de enero de 1897. Era la más joven de cinco hijos: su padre, Bernard J. Douras, un abogado que se movía dentro de los círculos políticos en New York y su madre Rose Reilly, oriunda de New Jersey. Sus hermanos mayores eran Rose, Reine y Ethel. Su hermano Charles falleció ahogado en 1906. Su nombre fue dado posteriormente al sobrino favorito de Marion, el guionista Charles Lederer, el hijo de la hermana de Marion, Reine Davies. La familia Douras vivía cerca de Prospect Park, en Brooklyn, pero las luces brillantes de Manhattan sedujeron a sus hermanas quienes cambiaron su apellido Douras por Davies. Incluso en un momento en que New York se había convertido en la meca de los inmigrantes, su apellido las ayudó grandemente en sus perspectivas. El interés por el mundo del espectáculo la había alcanzado temprano, mientras que ella miraba a sus hermanas realizarse en producciones locales de la época, ella deseó hacer igual. Marion fue asignada como corista en New York City en los espectáculos famosos de Ziegfeld Follies. Pero ella deseó más que bailar. Así que apuntó su dirección al cine. Su primera actuación fue en la película Romany the Fugitive en 1917 cuando tenía 20 años, la película fue dirigida por su cuñado. No era exactamente una rotura violenta de la taquilla, sino que para Marion era un comienzo. La película era el escalón para la fama. El año siguiente Marion protagonizó tres películas: The burden of proof, Beatrice Fairfax y '' Cecilia of the pink roses. Fue esta última película la que llamó la atención del magnate de la prensa, William Randolph Hearst, con quien Marion comenzaría una relación romántica que se mantuvo por 30 años. Debido al imperio periodístico de Hearst, promoverían a Marion como ninguna actriz antes de ella. Apareció en numerosas películas en los siguientes años como ''Murder of the cinema, en 1919. En 1922, Marion apareció como María Tudor en la epopeya romántica histórica, When knighthood was in flower, una película en la cual Hearst vertió millones de dólares para hacerla estrella de cine. Incluso durante su carrera, su vida social del alto-perfil obscureció a menudo sus logros profesionales. Al final de los años 20, Hearst se preocupó, era obvio que las películas sonoras estaban a punto de substituir las mudas; estaba nervioso porque Marion cuando se ponía nerviosa tartamudeaba y le preocupaba que ella no hiciera una transición acertada al nuevo medio. Ella era una profesional verdadera que no tenía ningún problema con el cambio. En 1930, dos de sus mejores películas sonoras fueron So dumb y The florodora girl. Antes de 1934, las películas de Marion habían perdido su fama en las salas de cine y el declive comenzó. Si no hubiera estado en el foco de Hearst, su carrera no hubiese declinado. Él fue más un obstáculo que una ayuda. Hearst había intentado empujar ejecutivos de MGM para emplear a Marion para el papel de Elizabeth Barrett en The Barretts of the Wimpole Street. Louis B. Mayer tenía otras actrices para el papel. Hacia finales de los años 30, Hearst sufría reveses financieros y fue Marion quien lo sacó a flote vendiendo $1 millón de su joyería. Sin ella la Hearst Corporation no hubiera podido estar donde está hoy. Los problemas financieros de Hearst también significaron el final de su carrera. Aunque ella había hecho la transición al sonido, otras estrellas se presentaban al mejor precio. Los papeles para ella fueron cada vez menos. Antes de 1937, Marion tenía 40 y filmó su última producción para la pantalla de plata, Since then Eve. A partir de las películas y las intensas presiones de su relación con Hearst, Marion recurrió al alcohol. A pesar de esos problemas, era una mujer de negocios muy aguda y lista a pesar del declive de su carrera. Después de la muerte de Hearst en 1951, Marion se casó por primera vez a la edad de 54, con Horace Brown. La unión duraría hasta que ella murió de cáncer el 22 de septiembre de 1961 en Los Ángeles, California. Tenía 64 años. Filmografía * Romany the Fugitive (1917) * The burden of proof (1918) * Beatrice Fairfax (1918) * Cecilia of the pink roses (1918) * Murder of the cinema (1919) * When knighthood was in flower (1922) * So dumb (1930) * The florodora girl (1930) * Since then Eve (1937) Enlaces externos *Marion Davies en IBDb - Internet Broadway Database (en inglés) Marion Davies en cineyestrellas.com Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Brooklynenses ca:Marion Davies de:Marion Davies en:Marion Davies eu:Marion Davies fi:Marion Davies fr:Marion Davies it:Marion Davies ja:マリオン・デイヴィス nl:Marion Davies no:Marion Davies pt:Marion Davies ru:Мэрион Дэвис sv:Marion Davies